supersentaiallfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Power Rangers Samurai episodes
This is a list of episodes of the 19th season of Power Rangers, Power Rangers Samurai. The "#" column reflects order of airing. The "№" column reflects production order and chronological order within the work itself (this information is not currently known as Nickelodeon has aired some of the episodes out of sequence). Episodes 12 and 13 were broadcast on France's Canal J before they were broadcast in the United States. The Team Unites The team is training. Unable to anticipate an attack like Kevin and Jayden, Mike grows frustrated and leaves. Trapped in the Netherworld on a ship, the Nighloks want to flood the Earth but the water level is too low. To rise the Sanzu River, all they need to do is frighten the humans, then they can sail out of there. Rofer, a long-armed Nighlok, climbs aboard the ship. Master Xandred orders Rofer to get the humans to cry him a River. Rofer explains that’s exactly what he came to do. In a garage, Bulk reveals to Spike, son of Skull, their new clubhouse he had just finished fixing up. “Uncle Bulk” explains to him that this is where he will learn the ways of the Samurai, and tells him to call him “Sensei” when training. Mike meets up with old friends and plays arcade. He tries to explain where he’s been, as he’s not at school, never home and didn’t even show up at graduation. He explains that he can’t sense an attack like Kevin, and that he won’t go back until he has mastered the technique. He doesn’t want to let his team down. Rofer slips through to Earth, and humans start running for their lives. Mike runs to battle, and his friends are blasted off their feet and are injured. Mike morphs and attempts to take this Nighlok alone, but the Green Ranger is unsuccessful at anticipating Rofer’s “Arm Stretch” attacks. The other Rangers arrive. But Rofer is starting to dry out, so he returns to the Netherworld. Mike realizes that he must stay away from family and friends in order to protect them. He goes to check on his friends and finds that they are okay and are playing arcade games. Rofer is soaking in the Sanzu River, and the water has replenished his evil. Octoroo uses his staff to check the River level and discovers that it has gone up. Mike begins to take his role and training as a Samurai Ranger more seriously. Rofer and Moogers scare up some more humans. Jayden, Kevin, Mia and Emily arrive and morph. Mike then shows up and tells the others that he will take this Nighlok alone. Mike morphs and rushes into battle against the army alone. The others quickly join in and help destroy the Moogers. Green Ranger anticipates Rofer’s attacks, and with Red Ranger’s help, Green Ranger defeats Rofer. Rofer then returns giant. Green Ranger summons his Zord to try and take him down himself, but all the Zords are needed. The Rangers form the Samurai Megazord and destroy Rofer. Jayden and the others help Mike realize that they can do anything as a team working together. Deal With a Nighlok Worrying about his teammates, Kevin tells each of them to go to him if they ever need to talk. Called upon by Octoroo, a two-toned Nighlok named Doubletone climbs aboard the ship. Octoroo explains that Doubletone is capable of making humans give up on their dreams. Master Xandred is angered and rocks the boat, then goes back to drinking his “medicine.” Doubletone tricks a young boy named Ryan into giving up on his baseball dreams by making him a deal. The Rangers arrive to stop the Nighlok, but Doubletone flees. Later, Kevin and Mia confront the boy to find out what he and the Nighlok were talking about, but he doesn’t tell them and takes off. Kevin explains to Mia that his dream was of swimming in the olympics, but he had to give it up when he joined the team. Mia home-cooks a meal for Kevin, as the two stakeout at the boy’s house in case the Nighlok returns. The boy puts his baseball equipment in the trash bin. Kevin and Mia confront the boy again, and the boy explains that he quit playing baseball but tells them he can’t tell them why. Doubletone then intervenes. A garbage truck takes away the stuff in the bin, and the boy’s baseball equipment is now gone. The boy explains that his father is in the army and had to go away, and that the Nighlok said that if he gave up baseball, he would bring back his dad. Mia tells the boy to leave, and Kevin and Mia morph. The other Rangers arrive, so Doubletone summons Moogers to attack. Doubletone is defeated by Blue’s Hydro Bow and Pink’s Sky Fan, but returns giant. Doubletone is destroyed by the Samurai Megazord. At the baseball field, Coach brings Ryan back his baseball equipment, explaining that the garbage man handed the equipment in to him. Jayden helps the boy’s dream of seeing his father become a vision, but only lasts for a moment. Day Off Mentor- Ji gives the team a day off. Jayden stays behind while Kevin, Mia, Mike and Emily go to an amusement park called Rainbow’s End. Jayden is attempting to master a Secret Power Disc – the Beetle Disc, by doubling his power. Ji has been Jayden’s guardian since Jayden was a child. The evil Nighlok Dreadhead appears. The Rangers are unable to land a hit on his flexible body. When Red Ranger arrives, the five use their Spin Swords to attack together and deliver a Quintuple Slash. The attack barely gets him. Dreadhead begins to dry out, so he leaves. Ji explains that there are Secret Disks pasted down from previous generations of Samurai. Jayden explains that most have been lost in battle, and the Beetle Disk may be the only one left. Jayden trains all day and night to master the Beetle Disk. Dreadhead returns to Earth and takes on the Rangers. Red Ranger uses the power of the Beetle Disk and transforms his Fire Smasher to Cannon Blast Mode. Dreadhead is destroyed by the Five-Disk Beetle Cannon, but returns giant. The Rangers form the Samurai Megazord but can’t land a hit with the katana, so Red Mega Ranger summons the Beetlezord. Dreadhead is destroyed by the Beetle Blaster Megazord. Ji gives them another day off, and so the team returns to the amusement park, including Jayden. Sticks & Stones The evil Nighlok Negatron uses insults as a physical weapon to attack the humans, and only Yellow Ranger (Emily) is unaffected. Negatron reveals that Red Ranger (Jayden) has a secret. Emily explains that she was teased and called names as a kid, but her sister told her to just pretend that the person teasing her isn’t saying anything at all, and it worked. Emily has a flute. Emily explains that she wasn’t good at school, she couldn’t do anything right and was picked on all the time, and her older sister Serena would play her flute and it made her feel better. But Serena got sick, and when the time came, Emily had to take her place as a Samurai Ranger. Negatron is destroyed by the Five-Disk Beetle Cannon, then destroyed by the Beetle Blaster Megazord. A Fish Out of Water Ji reports that the missing Swordfishzord has been spotted, so Jayden assigns Kevin to the task of catching the Swordfishzord. Jayden, Mia, Mike and Emily are incapacitated by the stench of the Nighlok Yamiror’s breath. After many failed attempts, Kevin finally manages to catch the Swordfishzord. Kevin attaches the Swordfish Disk to his Hydro Bow and creates purifying rain that cures the others. A mysterious warrior watches as the Rangers battle the Nighlok. Yamiror is destroyed by the Five-Disk Swordfish Cannon, then destroyed by the Swordfish Fencer Megazord. warrior walks off into the night “So, the Samurai Rangers have returned, but so have I!”